The present invention relates to speech output speed, and more specifically, this invention relates to dynamically adjusting a speed of output speech in real time.
Services that provide a requested audio response (e.g., online audio streaming, podcasting, Q&A services, etc.) are very popular. However, a speed at which many audio responses are provided are either static or limited to a few hard-coded options. Also, current audio responses cannot be adjusted or customized to a user.